degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riley Stavros/@comment-3541172-20110820060300/@comment-2227733-20110823171545
I agree that I was being a too hard on Zane, but I stand by what I said about him needing to shoulder some of the blame in this. I'll try and address this point by point. 1. Why is it important for Riley to come out in high school? Why should that be a big deal? I agree with him, that's when everyone is stupid, immature and nosy. 2. No, Riley did specifically tell Zane that Drew was putting pressure on him and Zane did try to get him to come out at the cookout. 3. I of course agree with what you said about the haters being stupid and what Riley did to make up for it being awesome. People need to get over themselves. 4. Getting suspended clearly didn't teach Owen a leson, and it's safe to assume that Simpson half-assed it anyways, given how he "handled" the situation with Adam's bullying problem. 5. I still disagree with what you say about not teaching homophobes a lesson. I think that if Riley had continued to curbstomp Owen it would've solved future problems. 6. It's kind of hard to get used to the idea that not everyone's going to screw you over when it's what you've put up with your whole life; I still haven't. 7. I don't have the part where Riley comes out, so I'll have to get back toy uo later on what Zane says. 8. DOYS was just horribly "written" (of course) and out of character, but if we're going to pretend that it actually happened, then Zane still should be the one to have to get over Riley not being out to his parents since it doesn't really affect him and Riley's going through harder stuff anyways. Zane could've just avoided Riley's parents and it never would've made a difference. 9. I agree about his parents having to except him, but it's kind of sadistic for a person to have to choose between their family and their boyfriend rather than being able to compromise. 10. This is going to be where we have to agre to disagree because this is the point where we're just going to keep going in circles. I think Zane should've had to man up since I don't see why being Out is a big deal anyways when your significant other can just avoid your family entirely; it was onfly for a few more months anyways. Riley had to deal with much worse bullcrap. Again I don't think Riley put Zane through much to begin with, and Zane didn't stick with him through the whole thing; he dumped him and wouldn't get back together with him until he came out in high school. It's really ridiuclous to have RIley be responisble for everything and having to make up for everything even though it's not entirely his fault (note the "entirely" there, so it is partially his fault too) and really shows how much the New "Writers" who replaced the old ones are bullies.